


А что, если

by Liarde



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fantasy, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarde/pseuds/Liarde
Summary: Экспериментальная идея, возникшая благодаря ходящих по вк шуткам-прибауткам "а что...если?" Следующая появилась спонтанно.





	1. ...Иллюзия?

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на статус "закончен", время от времени будет пополняться новыми драбблами.

Темноволосая девушка смеялась звонко. Её длинные волосы несколько раз закрывали лицо, когда она откидывала голову назад. Вместе с Эшли, своей лучшей подругой, Эндрю смотрела комедию. Фильм закончился, и она встала, дошла до окна и, всё ещё широко улыбаясь, закрыла его.   
  
      - Эш, ты уверена, что не можешь…? Мне как-то неуютно одной.   
  
      Родители уехали на пару дней к друзьям, и девушка осталась одна в трёхкомнатной квартире. Вот и пригласила подружку «побалдеть». Первоначально они собирались не спать всю ночь, но тут отец Эш внезапно решил, что дочь должна ночевать дома. В общем, переубедить его не удалось.  
  
      - Увы, - та вздохнула и посмотрела на часы. – Чёрт, уже почти десять. Думаю, пойду. Прости, конечно, но выбора нет. С него станется ещё и не отпустить на твой день рождения, если я сейчас начну с ним спорить, - Эшли тяжело вздохнула, а после, глядя на понурившуюся Энди, сказала. – Выше нос! Какого это – родиться на Рождество? – нараспев хитро произнесла она. И за это ей в лицо прилетела думка.   
      - Хватит задавать этот идиотский вопрос! Я не виновата, что родилась ночью двадцать пятого декабря! И вообще, у нас разница всего в неделю.   
  
      - Мне уже двадцать один в этом году исполнилось, а тебе ещё нет, - девушка показала ей язык, схватила свою сумку и вылетела из квартиры.  
  
      - Старуха! – возмутилась Эндрю ей вслед, а после вздохнула и пошла, закрыла за ней дверь. Постелить постель было делом нескольких минут. Девушка выключила свет, легла с планшетом поверх одеяла и закинула ноги на валик дивана.   
  
      - Так… новейшие игры 2014 года, - бормотала она, едва заметно улыбаясь и листая списки. После она легла поудобнее, открыла книгу, отвлеклась и сама не заметила, как начала засыпать. Рука свесилась с кровати.   
  
      - Не живи, не умирай, Эндрю, - раздался тихий, едва различимый шёпот у самого её уха. Эндрю мирно лежала в кровати и как раз находилась в том состоянии, которое знакомо множеству людей планеты. Когда ты уже не бодрствуешь, но ещё и не уснул – чувствуешь, что тихо плывёшь в тишине и пустоте.   
  
      Сон как рукой сняло, она мгновенно села в кровати и спустила ноги на пол и сразу же огляделась. Голова закружилась от резкого движения, и ей пришлось дышать глубоко, чтобы прийти в себя. В комнате было пусто. Девушка отложила планшет на прикроватный столик, сунула ноги в большие меховые тапочки и пошла на кухню, где налила себе своего любимого яблочного сока. Сердце стучало быстро-быстро. Она сама не понимала, почему так испугалась. Послышалась какая-то ерунда, с кем не бывает?   
  
      - Не живи, не умирай, Эндрю, - снова произнесли над самым её ухом. Девушка выронила стакан, в котором оставалось чуть меньше половины. Звона разбитого стекла она, кажется, не услышала. Со всех ног побежала обратно в комнату, подлетела к планшету и посмотрела время.   
**_«00.00 21.12.2012»_**  
  
      - Что за ерунда? – в горле пересохло. – Заглючили, что ли?   
Девушка попыталась выставить верную дату, но не сработало. Едва она нажимала «подтвердить», время возвращалось на две тысячи двенадцатый год, и на тот же день.   
  
      - Дурацкий планшет, - проворчала она, рассерженно кинув его на подушку. – Пугает меня! Ерунда какая-то творится!   
Всё ещё раздражённая, Эндрю прошла по дому, включая везде свет. Разумеется, ей было страшно.  
  
      - Это Эшли вернулась и меня пугает! Эй, Эш! Мне ни капельки нестрашно! – закричала она на всю квартиру. Но ответа не дождалась. Изучила все комнаты несколько раз. Никого. Тогда девушка попробовала перевести другие часы, ворча себе под нос что-то о бракованных новых планшетах. Но всякий раз, когда она отворачивалась, они снова возвращались на ту же дату. И то же время.   
  
      Эндрю быстро оделась, схватила ключи и вылетела на лестничную площадку. В пустой огромной квартире она оставаться больше не могла. Свет не горел, и её руки сильно тряслись. В замочную скважину она попала только с пятого раза. Наконец, девушка выскочила на улицу. И встала как вкопанная. Тьма подступала со всех сторон. Ужас захватил её и не выпускал из своих цепких губительных объятий.   
  
      Обычный двор, где она играла всё детство, теперь казался ей опасным и непредсказуемым местом. Она толком не могла объяснить, почему, но всё было какое-то… чужое и неправильное. Словно собираешь паззл, а несколько частей не сцепляются друг с другом, хотя должны.   
  
      - Проснись, Эндрю. Посмотри вокруг, - снова прошептали ей на ухо. Девушка подскочила, сдавленно пискнула и побежала сломя голову через улицу к другому дому, где жила её лучшая подруга. Да, Эшли поможет. Она будет рядом. Ведь они дружили с раннего детства, прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы. И учились в одном колледже. И понимали друг друга с полуслова.   
  
      Подъезд распахнут настежь, но Эндрю даже не заметила. Влетела, схватилась за оранжевые перила и побежала наверх. Её шаги гулко отдавались в тишине. Свет почему-то не горел. Входная дверь в квартиру подруги оказалась открыта. Чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, Эндрю остановилась и медленно зашла в квартиру. Затравленный взгляд упал сперва на знакомое зеркало, потом на красную ложку для обуви, после на вешалку, на которой висели все куртки. Вся прихожая в грязи, словно намело с улицы, а обычно чистое и отполированное до блеска зеркало покрыто паутиной трещин. Любимая кожаная куртка Эшли выглядела очень грязной и истрёпанной. Немного растерянно девушка провела по ней кончиками пальцев – на пальцах осталась пыль. Складывалось ощущение, будто всё висит здесь по меньшей мере год.   
  
      Осторожно, словно боясь того, что ждёт впереди, девушка зашла в комнату. Несколько секунд… и сердце пропустило удар. Серые глаза широко раскрылись от страха. Губы задрожали. В комнате находилось четыре скелета. В разных позах. Один раскинулся на широкой кровати, второй застыл, откинувшись на спинку стула у разбитого монитора, третий сидел в кресле. Судя по позе, он когда-то что-то читал. Четвёртый лежал на полу, и его череп закрывал металлический поднос. На них ещё можно было заметить полуистлевшие частицы одежды  
  
      Истошный крик девушки разрезал тишину. Эндрю выбежала из квартиры и сбежала по лестницы, выскочила из подъезда и, споткнувшись о порог, упала. Но почему-то боль не пришла.  
  
      - Нет-нет-нет! – хныкала она, свернувшись в клубочек, обняв свои колени. Немного успокоившись, девушка перевернулась на живот и огляделась. Как же она раньше не заметила? Вон в стороне лежат несколько скелетов, вероятно, детских. Небольшой размер. И кошачий… А дом… Потрескался, и там проросла трава. Крыша в двух местах отсутствует, и фундамент испещрён дырами как швейцарский сыр.  
  
      Она в мёртвом царстве! Запрокинув голову, Эндрю закричала:  
  
      - Помогите! Кто-нибудь! Пожалуйста! Прошу! – с каждым словом она говорила всё тише. Слёзы капали на землю и испарялись в считанных миллиметрах до неё. – Это просто сон… Страшный сон. Я проснусь, и буду у себя дома. Лежать… в кровати…   
  
      Она глубоко и хрипло вдохнула и ударила по земле. Боль снова не пришла. Ни ссадины на ладони, ни реакции. Время для Эндрю остановилось. Она просто лежала на животе, приподнявшись на локтях, и её пальцы с длинными выкрашенными в бирюзовый ногтями не касались грязной зимней земли. Её посетило странное ощущение раздвоенности – она и лежит на чём-то твёрдом, но её руки не ощущают ничего материального. Задуматься об этом девушка не успела.   
  
      - Эй, что ты? Что произошло? - услышала она мягкий знакомый голос подруги. Эшли стояла рядом и протягивала ей руку. Такая же, какой девушка её запомнила – непослушные светлые кудряшки, спадающая всё время на глаза чёлка. – Вдруг вылетела из дома и орёшь посреди ночи…  
  
      Эндрю моргнула, и только теперь поняла, что может видеть сквозь неё предметы – вон два детских скелета, над которыми видны полупрозрачные фигурки детей. Грозящая им из окна мать – безголовый скелет – череп лежит на козырьке подъезда. Девушка хотела закрыть рот руками, но неожиданно поняла, что их у неё на самом деле нет. Она их чувствует, ощущает, но их не существует. Видна лишь жухлая жёлтая трава, и смутные бледные очертания кистей.   
  
      - Эндрю, эй! – слышала она, словно откуда-то сверху, из заоблачной вышины. Тогда девушка запрокинула голову и посмотрела на солнце, которое невесть как появилось на небосводе посреди ночи – не яркое и жёлтое, каким она его помнила, а жуткий раздувшийся кроваво-красный шар. Или оно всегда там стояло? – Значит и я тоже, - её голос сорвался.   
И вспомнила. Когда умерли все люди на планете, была зима. Ясный солнечный день 19 декабря 2012 года. А дальше… дальше их сознания отказались смириться с этим фактом и продолжили жить. Даже когда часы остановились. Даже когда сердца перестали биться.   
  
      Она громко и истерично расхохоталась. Звуки напоминали кашель агонизирующего человека. Эшли исчезла. Они все исчезли. Девушка встала и, покачиваясь при каждом шаге, пошла обратно в сторону своего дома. Одни руины, которые почти сравняли с землёй.  
  
      Что ей делать? Убедить всех, что они не существуют? Дождаться родителей? Ах да, они не вернутся. Они и не вернулись. Что они тогда делали? Да, поехали к бабушке. Которая очень давно маму не видела, а Эндрю почему не захотела? Ей было лень? Кажется, да. Интересно, как они умерли? Наверное, сидели за столом, когда бабушка несла свои фирменные пирожные. А она, как обычно, оказалась у себя. Что она тогда делала? Играла…   
  
      Ей так хотелось заплакать, но даже слёз не было. Она поднялась наверх, уже не чувствуя своего тела, не осознавая своих движений. Сложно смириться с тем, что ты не существуешь. Но ещё сложнее поверить в обратное, зная правду. Интересно, расстроятся ли родители, если она исчезнет? Или их запечатанные сознания придумают «оправдание» вроде аварии?   
\- Я… исчезаю? – прошептала она, глядя на своё тело, которое стало почти совсем прозрачным.   
  
      Шаг за шагом по полу, которого нет. Шаг за шагом по пустоте.   
  
      - Меня почти не видно, а я всё ещё живу? А я жила? Я… - она истерически хихикнула.   
  
      Её взгляд зацепился за груду костей, полузаваленных камнями в том углу, где раньше стояла кровать – двуспальная, с постельным бельём с героями любимого мультсериала.   
      «Забавно… несколько кусков тряпки ещё сохранилось…»   
  
      Она протянула руку, которую уже почти не видно, к костям. И улыбнулась, посмотрев в потолок. Звёзд не было – лишь солнце, красное, безразличное к людям и посетившей обитателей одной из их планет смерти. «Интересно, почему мы все умерли?» - практически безразлично подумала она, закрывая глаза.  
  
      - Я Эндрю Митчелл, - прошептала она прозрачными губами и повторила. – Я су-ще-ству-ю, я су-ще…   
  
      Ветер гонял пакетик по тротуарам опустевшего города, а распухшее, словно от поглощённой крови, солнце, безразлично освещало застывшую навеки планету. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "А что, если конец света случился в 2012, и мы умерли, а то, что сейчас происходит, лишь бред нашего умирающего сознания?"(с)


	2. ...Бессмертие?

Сегодня ночь началась на удивление рано. И без того тёмное небо заволокло тучами, не оставляя луне ни единого шанса на то, чтобы пробить эту клубящуюся чёрную клетку. Ветер яростно атаковал верхушки деревьев, безжалостно трепал их густую зелёную шевелюру. 

Человек шёл по дороге молча и кутаясь в истрепанный плащ, словно пытаясь таким образом защититься до пронизывающего до костей ледяного ветра и воспоминаний. Его тёмные волосы спадали на глаза, висели беспорядочными засаленными прядями. 

«Великий учёный… учёный…» - доносилось со всех сторон. – «Тобой восхищался весь мир… мир…» В абсолютной пустоте, казалось, притаились тени, шепчущие, зовущие в свои вечные объятия, заставляющие вспоминать то, что хотелось забыть. 

Человек молчал, переходя через дорогу. Вокруг танцевала густая дымка, которая, также как и темнота, приглашала войти, скрыться, исчезнуть навсегда. На стене высокого металлического дома – огромной коробки с аморфными больными очертаниями, висела табличка, надпись на которой была едва различима. Когда-то на ней теснились ярко отполированные золотые буквы, но, вероятно, ветер сделал своё дело, и теперь сохранилось лишь четыре:

_«…ре В…к…»_

Человек только скривил губы в презрительной усмешке и пошёл дальше. Прошлое колотилось в черепной коробке, заставляя морщиться и сжимать виски огрубевшими пальцами с забившейся под ногти грязью. И он сдался, позволяя полузабытым образам вырвать его из настоящего. 

Ну да! Великий учёный, как же! Нищий полуголодный мальчишка, который, пока рос, честно верил в лучшее будущее. Всего и всегда добивался сам. Отучившись в Первой Академии, принялся воплощать свой план в реальность. Хотя тогда, в сущности не было никакого плана… Он просто делал то, на что был способен. И, если уж быть откровенным с собой, слегка зазнался.  
Человек вернулся в реальность и глубоко вдохнул. Совсем рядом находилась дверь с отколотыми щепками и намалёванной чьим-то неровным почерком надписью «Распродано!». 

Книжный магазин. Как книги вообще могли быть распроданы? Это тот товар, скупать который никто не побежит даже в случае Конца Света. 

Дверь оказалась открыта, и он потянул ее на себя, а после зашёл внутрь и прикрыл её за собой, оглядываясь. Полупустые полки, ровный слой пыли, покрывающий всё вокруг: пол, вишнёвого цвета дерева и книжные корешки. 

А в центре, подпирая потолок головой, горделиво стоит огромная статуя в пиджаке и брюках, поверх будто бы развевающийся на ветру халат – одна нога чуть впереди другой, одна рука вытянута чуть вперёд в приглашающем жесте, а голова высоко поднята, и выражение лица несколько надменное, словно приглашающее, делающее одолжение. Мол, берите. Мне не жалко.

_«Лоаре Великий, Даритель Бессмертия»_  
Гласила золотая надпись на постаменте. 

Да. Даритель. Великий, уважаемый, любимый всеми. Уничтожитель всех болезней, победитель смерти. Как его только не называли? 

\- Бессмертие, - недоверчиво потянул человек. – Что такое бессмертие? – а после он бесцеремонно бухнулся на постамент и облокотился на ботинок. Его губы помимо воли растянулись к насмешливой улыбке. 

Да, наивный и немного заносчивый мальчишка. Ради чего он всё это делал? Почему так жадно горели его глаза, когда он раз за разом пытался добиться успеха? Действительно ли его заботил мир, или просто хотел стать чем-то большим; кем-то большим, а не просто оборванцем среди сильных мира сего? 

Он провёл пальцем по толстому слою пыли на граните и запрокинул голову, словно заглядывая в перевёрнутое зеркало. В глазах плескалась тоска, которую время от времени разбавляло лёгкое безумие. 

\- Бессмертие. Да… Действительно, это было прорывом. Моим личным прорывом… - бормотание стало бессвязным. 

Если бы он знал, чем всё закончится, он бы завершил изобретение? Отдал бы его людям? Впрочем, эти вопросы преследовали его всю жизнь, оставляя на губах горьковатый привкус полыни, так что он уже притерпелся.

Взгляд упал на лежащий рядом практически истлевший труп – голый скелет, с клочками одежды. Трупы лежат по всему залу, и на лестнице, и у подножия статуи. Только человек равнодушно смотрел, словно сквозь них. 

Да. Оказалось, что не существует такой вещи как абсолютное бессмертие. Для всех. Через три поколения всё разрушилось. Дело оказалось в том, что невозможно сделать людей бессмертными, переписать их генный код. Он переписывается сам, за счёт жизненной энергии других. Чем дольше ты взаимодействуешь, и чем ближе ты с человеком, тем дольше ты живёшь, поглощая его жизнь. 

Начался хаос. 

Дальше – больше. Оказалось что он, как попытавшийся изменить себя раньше всего, оказался «доминантной» особью с точки зрения биологии. Иными словами он тянул энергию из всех, а из него – никто. 

Разумеется, понял он это далеко не сразу. А после этого превратился в чудовище. Во всём мире не было более проклинаемого имени, чем Лоаре. А ведь именно тогда они почти освоили далёкие пространства космоса, готовы были создать первую колонию. Но и космос по какой-то причине не спас. Будущее было так близко..

Если бы не Вечный Лоаре. 

Если бы не Демон Лоаре. 

Если бы он только не подарил людям бессмертие. И не остался единственным, кто его по-настоящему обрёл. Когда люди об этом узнали, они совсем не обрадовались. И попытались его убить. Он уже не помнил, кто успел первым. А вот ощущения, наоборот, остались. Удар ножа в сердце и резкая боль, заставившая его потерять сознание. Очнулся он на той же улице и недоумённо огляделся. 

С тех пор его пытались убить множество раз, да и он, в очередной раз устав от всего этого, тоже хотел уже забыться. Но уже не получалось. Вот и сейчас… Атомная электростанция взорвалась, а ужасная доза радиации не причиняет ему никакого вреда. 

Надоело. Как же он устал. 

Земля дрогнула, один раз, другой и третий. Вероятно, волна от взворвавшегося реактора дошла и сюда. Стены затряслись, книги падали с полок. Постамент отчаянно закачался, но он даже не шевельнулся, лишь вцепившись в холодный камень крепче. 

Лоаре оглядел тусклыми серыми глазами магазин и прикрыл глаза, а его губы снова растянулись в спокойной холодной улыбке, сделав его лицо точной копией рушашейся статуи. 


	3. ...Насилие?

Кап-кап-кап.  
  
Каждый удар о камни отдавался в ушах, словно его отзвуки разносило эхо.  
  
Кровь расплывалась уродливыми неаккуратными пятнами по гладкой, почти отполированной поверхности. Тело на несколько мгновений замерло, а после, покачнувшись, начало падать, но почти сразу застыло в воздухе.  
  
Почти невидимые в темноте серебристые нити силы подхватили его и аккуратно, почти нежно опустили на пол, чтобы его падение не вызвало никакой суматохи.  
  
Лони стоял поодаль, почти на пороге, и неподвижно, даже чуть задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как его нити заканчивают работу. Выждав ещё несколько мгновений, он сделал шаг, после ещё один, опираясь на носок, а потом перенося вес тела на пятку. При такой ходьбе удавалось окутывать ноги силой, чтобы не оставлять следов.  
  
Нити сплелись между собой, превращаясь в острые ножи, и принялись перепиливать массивные дверные петли, на которых висела массивная металлическая дверь, перекрывающая путь в соседний отсек. А после вернулись в исходное состояние и аккуратно отставили её в сторону.  
  
Лони мотнул головой, убрал левой рукой свисающие на лицо прямые снежно-белые пряди и продолжил путь. Уже в коридоре легко можно было услышать весёлые голоса и смех гостей. Негромкая, но заводная музыка задавала темп.  
  
Он немного помедлил, а после продолжил путь дальше, оставив без внимания дверь, которая вела в зал. Ему нужно вниз. Нити прошли сквозь тяжёлую металлическую дверь как нож сквозь масло, выломали её из петель, и вытащили наружу.  
  
Люди, сидящие за камерами, оглянулись, но ни один из них не успел дотянуться до заветной кнопки тревоги. На белоснежных рубашках в области груди расплывались красные пятна. Следующие удары пришлись уже в пульт управления, размалывая его до состояния ни на что не годящихся осколков пластика и металла. Лони развернулся и вышел из комнаты, а после продолжил путь по коридору дальше.  
  
Держаться. Главное — продержаться ещё немного.  
  
Лони уже не обращал внимания на остающийся за ним кровавый след, на слабость в конечностях, на расплывающийся перед глазами мир, который совсем недавно казался чётким. Количество металлических дверей, которые он уничтожал… он уже сбился со счёта. Да и имело ли это значение? Камера, где находилась Олни, прямо здесь. Последняя дверь.  
  
Олни… Олни — смысл его существования. Девушка, которая заменила ему мать, старшую сестру, семью. Странно. Глупо. Чудовищно нелогично. Пусть люди думают, как хотят. Их мнение никакой роли не играет. Люди… те, кто отняли у него её. Что они вообще могут знать?  
  
Восемнадцать лет назад, когда произошло Пробуждение, в мире воцарился хаос. В детях и подростках стали просыпаться… существа? Создания? В крови дремала память предков — заточённых в этом мире сущностей, которые настолько же превосходят людей, насколько вселенная песчинку. И здесь, в этом мире, они чудовищно ослаблены из-за особого влияния, которое на них оказывает Ловчая сеть, мешающая сбежать. Ловчая сеть — особое образование в атмосфере, препятствующее созданию порталов в другие измерения. Или все бы давно сбежали.  
  
Лони зажмурился и, охнув, опустился на колени. Кровь уже пропитала рубашку и не собиралась на этом останавливаться. Небольшой отдых. Всего лишь отдых помог бы, но сейчас у него нет форы. Каждую секунду о нём могут узнать, и когда узнают…  
  
Он растянул тонкие губы в улыбке, глядя на металлическую дверь перед ним. Настоящую стену. Сколько она миллиметров? Или, может, сантиметров?  
  
Как бы то ни было — на нелюдей началась охота, впрочем, обречённая на поражение. Взамен убитых вставали другие — сущностей было слишком много. Или же людям просто не повезло. Эти создания настолько вплелись в их кровь, сама суть так въелась в их природу, что избавиться уже не представлялось возможным.  
  
Вот ему, Лони, повезло проснуться Кукловодом. Созданием, способным манипулировать нитями из силы. Он и не помнил того времени, когда серебристые нити не являлись частью его сути, не шептали, не помогали ему жить.  
  
Олни нашла его тогда — в кровавом хаосе, когда люди, сумевшие отыскать способ противодействовать Существам, уничтожали всех, кто попадал под малейшее подозрение. Тогда же умерли и родители Лони, пытающиеся его защитить. Так сказала Олни, и он поверил. Он ведь всегда ей верил.  
  
И когда они пришли за ней, эти мерзкие отвратительные люди, он не смог ничего сделать. Абсолютно ничего. Только сидеть в пещере, парализованный её заклинанием и не способный даже вмешаться. Хотя он мог. Он бы…  
  
Лони вытянул руку, и нити вгрызлись в сталь двери, делая в ней дыру, пробивая слой за слоем. Металл — бетон — кирпич.  
  
Почему её сразу не убили? Что ж, это просто. Во время Последней Войны люди чуть не уничтожили планету, и именно из существ можно было выкачивать энергию на восстановление. Участь пойманного существа незавидна — десятилетиями в клетке из особого материала, обездвиженный и живой, пока энергия не будет вытянута до последней капли.  
  
Лони протиснулся сквозь проделанную нитями дыру и позволил им исчезнуть. И без того прозрачные, они тоже выдохлись. Как и он. Осталось совсем немного до…  
  
Через силу поднявшись на ноги, он, покачиваясь, направился к огромному бетонному резервуару. Ему не нужно было знать, что Олни там. Он чувствовал это, ощущал остатками, огрызками, оставшимися от своей души.  
  
Он искал её десять лет… о да, воистину незаменимая батарейка. Батарейка. Люди, чтобы вы все сдохли! Ненавижу. Ненавижу! Я вас ненавижу!  
  
Ладони скользнули по бетону, оставляя кровавый след. Сил почти не осталось, но он уже слышал приближающиеся голоса. Несмотря на все попытки вывести камеры из строя, его, однако, нашли быстро. Чего и следовало ожидать от Особого Подразделения.  
  
Нити снова вонзились в преграду, и в разные стороны полетели камни, после металл. О да, люди воистину изобретательны в своей ненависти к тем, кто отличается. Почему нельзя было позволить снять эту чёртову сеть? Попытаться…, но нет! Надо только уничтожить.  
  
Шум приблизился, но и цель стала ближе. Ещё чуть-чуть. Он не верит, что отсюда нет возврата. Он отдаст долг своей Олни.  
  
Он снова упал на колени, в неверии глядя прямо перед собой.  
  
Иссохшее, словно у мумии тело. На исхудавшем, словном обтянутом пергаментной кожей лице — безжизненные зелёные глаза. Огромное количество проводов и кабелей, врезающихся в плоть. То, что он видел перед собой, было чем угодно, но не человеком. Не Олни…, а она…она давно… у…  
  
Спину обожгла боль, но он лишь покачнулся и медленно обернулся. Следующие пули нити не пропускали, ловя все их на подлёте. В комнату уже сбежались люди в специальных костюмах и поливали его автоматным огнём.  
  
Ах да. Это же главный пульт управления, который сейчас поддерживает землю в том состоянии, в каком она есть, не позволяет ей сойти с орбиты или даже сдвинуться хоть на миллиметр. Всё это благодаря силе от Существ.  
  
Лони запрокинул голову, прислушиваясь к голосу нитей, кричащих от боли и торжествующих. Сквозь щиты людей они пройти не могли, но и убить его не позволяли. Значит, действительно…  
  
Нити удлинились и ускорили свои движения, уничтожая всё на своём пути. Огромные каменные плиты отсекли его от врагов, но Лони не двинулся с места, отдавая себя без остатка. Ведь он, один из немногих, смог восстановить почти полную силу Кукловода. Также как Олни много лет назад почти вернула себе силу Высшей. Чего им не хватило, чтобы снять Ловчую сеть? Немного времени… немного терпения. Зато люди не испытывали недостатка в ненависти.  
  
Нити разрушали всё; всё, что было дорого людям; всё, на что те надеялись и во что верили. Даже жаль, что он не увидит итога. Он стоял на коленях, обнимая девушку за пояс, сплёл её пальцы со своими и закрыл глаза.  
  
Земля ощутимо задрожала. Сила, более десяти лет удерживающая её в стабильном состоянии исчезла.  
  
Три…два…один…  
  
Прощай, Олни.


End file.
